mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Krampus
thumbEn el folclore alpino austro-bavario germanófono, el Krampus es una figura antropomórfica cornuda que, durante la temporada navideña, castiga a los niños que se han portado mal, en contraste con San Nicolas, que entrega regalos a los niños buenos. Las regiones de Austria muestran figuras similares y, más ampliamente, el Krampus es uno de los compañeros de San Nicolás en algunas regiones de Europa. El origen de la figura no está claro; algunos folcloristas y antropólogos han postulado un origen pre-cristiano. En desfiles tradicionales y en acontecimientos como el Krampuslauf (Español: carrera del Krampus), participan jóvenes vestidos de Krampus; tales eventos ocurren anualmente en la mayoría de ciudades alpinas. El Krampus se muestra en las tarjetas de felicitación llamadas Krampuskarten. Origen thumb|Krampus y San Nicolas visitando un hogar vienés en 1896. Se ha teorizado que la historia de la figura del Krampus data de las tradiciones alpinas pre-cristianas. Maurice Bruce escribió, en un breve artículo que discute la figura, publicado en 1958: |}} Discutiendo estas observaciones mientras estaba en Irdning, una pequeña ciudad de Estiria en 1975, el antropólogo John J. Honigmann escribió que: |}} La figura del Krampus persistió y, para el siglo XVII, el Krampus se incorporó en las tradiciones invernales cristianas, emparejando al Krampus con San Nicolás. Los países del antiguo Imperio Habsburgo han tomado prestada la tradición del Krampus acompañando a San Nicolás el 5 de Diciembre de Austria. Historia moderna En consecuencia de la guerra civil austriaca de 1934, la tradición del Krampus fue prohibida por el regimen Dollfuss"Krampus disliked in Fascist Austria; Genial Black and Red Devil, Symbol of Christmas Fun, Is Frowned Upon". The New York Times. 23 December 1934. bajo el Frente Patriótico (Vaterländische Front) y el Partido Socialcristiano. En la década de 1950, el gobierno distribuyó panfletos titulados "El Krampus es un hombre malvado"."Throw Out Krampus". Time. 7 December 1953. p. 41. Retrieved 18 December 2011. Hacia finales del siglo, hubo un resurgir popular de las celebraciones del Krampus que continúa hasta la actualidad. La tradición del Krampus también está siendo revivida en Bavaria junto la tradición artística local de máscaras de madera tallada a mano.Erik Olsen, "In Bavaria, Krampus Catches the Naughty." [http://www.nytimes.com New York Times], 21 December 2014. Ha habido un debate público en Austria respecto si el Krampus es apropiado para los niños.Alexandra, Zawadil (6 December 2006). "Santa's evil sidekick? Who knew?". Reuters. Apariencia Aunque aparecen muchas variaciones del Krampus, la mayoría comparten características físicas comunes. Es peludo, normalmente marrón o negro, y tiene pezuñas y cuernos de una cabra. Su larga lengua puntiaguda pende de su boca.Zeller, Tom (24 December 2000). "Have a Very Scary Christmas". The New York Times. Krampus lleva cadenas, que se cree que simbolizan la atadura del Diablo por la iglesia cristiana. Revuelve sus cadenas para un efecto dramática. A veces las cadenas están acompañadas de campañas de distintos tamaños.Gatzke, Gretchen (1 December 2009). "Krampus? Who's That?". The Vienna Review. Retrieved 17 December 2011. El ruten, los manojos de ramas de abedul con los que aplasta ocasionalmente a los niños, tienen un origen más pagano. El ruten tiene un significado en los ritos de iniciación paganos pre-cristianos. En algunas representaciones las ramas de abedul se reemplazan por un látigo. A veces el Krampus aparece con un saco o una tina a su espalda; esto es para llevar a los niños malos a ahogarlos, comérselos o llevarlos al infierno. Algunas de las versiones antiguas hacen mención a los niños malos que son secuestrados y metidos en el saco. Esta parte de la leyenda se refiere a la época en la que los moros atacaron las costas europeas, llegando hasta Islandia para secuestrar a la gente y venderlos como esclavos. Esta cualidad también se encuentra en otros compañeros de San Nicolás, como Zwarte Piet.Christian Slaves, Muslim Masters: White Slavery in the Mediterranean, the Barbary Coast, and Italy, 1500-1800, Robert Davis, 2004 ''Krampusnacht'' thumb|San Nicolas y el Krampus La Celebración de San Nicolás es celebrada en partes de Europa el 6 de Diciembre. En su víspera, la noche del Krampus o Krampusnacht, el perverso diablo peludo aparece en las calles. A veces acompañando a San Nicolás y otras por su cuenta, el Krampus visita hogares y negocios. El Santo normalmente aparece en las ropas de un obispo del rito oriental, y lleva un bastón ceremonial dorado. A diferencia de las versiones norteamericanas de Santa Claus, en estas celebraciones San Nicolas solo trata con los niños buenos, mientras el Krampus es el responsable de los malos. Nicolás da regalos mientras que el Krampus da carbón y ramas ruten. ''Krampuslauf'' Un Krampuslauf es una carrera donde los concursantes se visten de la malvada bestia, a veces movidos por el alcohol. Es costumbre ofrecer schnapps, un fuerte brandy de frutas destiladas, al Krampus. Esta carrera incluye perchten, espíritus paganos salvajes similares del folclore alemán y a veces femeninas, aunque el perchten se asocia con el periodo entre el solsticio de invierno y el 6 de enero. ''Krampuskarten'' thumb|Una tarjeta de felicitación de comienzos del siglo XX, "Felicitaciones del Krampus". Los europeos han estado intercambiando cartas de felicitación del Krampus desde el siglo XIX. Algunas comienzan con Gruß vom Krampus (Felicitaciones del Krampus), conteniendo normalmente rimas cómicas y poemas. Suele ser mostrado acechando amenazante a los niños. También se le muestra con un pie humano y una pezuña. En algunas, el Krampus tiene connotaciones sexuales; se le representa persiguiendo mujeres exuberantes. Con el tiempo, la representación del Krampus en las tarjetas ha cambiado; las versiones antiguas tienen un Krampus más terrorífico, mientras que las modernas tienen una criatura más monas, similar a cupido. El Krampus también tiene postales adornadas y cajas de caramelos. Variaciones regionales En Estiria, los manojos ruten son presentados por el Krampus a las familias. Las ramas se pintan de oro y se muestran todo el año en la casa como recordatorio para los niños que olviden temporalmente al Krampus. En pueblos más pequeños y aislados, la figura tiene otras bestias compañeras, como la figura del "hombre salvaje" astado, y no le acompaña San Nicolás. Estos compañeros estirios del Krampus son llamados Schabmänner o Rauhen. Una versión atenuada del Krampus es parte de los mercados cristianos populares en los centros urbanos austriacos como Salzburgo. En estas interpretaciones más adecuadas para los turistas, el Krampus es más cómico que temible. Las celebraciones norteamericanas del Krampus son raras, aunque son un fenómeno de popularidad creciente.Crimmins, Peter (10 December 2011). "Horror for the Holidays: Meet the Anti-Santa". National Public Radio. Se han registrado figuras similares en zonas vecinas. Klaubauf en Austria, mientras Bartl o Bartel, Niglobartl, y Wubartl son usados en la zona sur del país. En la mayor parte de Eslovenia, cuya cultura se vio grandemente afectada por la cultura austriaca, el Krampus se llama parkelj y es uno de los compañeros de Miklavž, una forma eslovena de San Nicolás. En la cultura popular La portada del álbum para Random Spirit Lover, un álbum de 2007 de la banda independiente Sunset Rubdown, muestra la imagen de un Krampus. Spencer Krug afirmó, en una entrevista con Pitchfork Media, que se usó la imagen del Krampus porque representa la dualidad de todas las cosas.Interviews: Sunset Rubdown Universal Pictures estrenó el 4 de Diciembre de 2015 una película de terror navideña llamada Krampus. Esta película muestra a una familia que provoca la ira del Krampus cuando un joven niega su creencia en Santa y esparce los trozos de una carta a San Nicolás en el viento. Referencias Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Mitología Europea Categoría:Cultura Navideña